Weak
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Kendall makes James weak.


**Weak**

"Please?"

"No." he would not give in this time.

"Pleaase?"

"No!" he seriously wouldn't. This time wouldn't be like those other times.

"_Puh-leaaaase?_"

"Ugh, Kendall, I said-"

"Pleaseohpleasepleaseplease?"

"NO!" James shouted and continued flipping through the channels with the black remote in his hand. From his peripheral vision, he could see his blonde boyfriend pouting, hit bottom jutted out cutely. "You can pout all you want, Kendall, but nothing's going to change my mind." the sexy brunette confirmed, keeping his eyes glued to the television.

He was damn serious too. Nothing would work on James. _Nothing._

There was sudden movement beside him and suddenly he had a body resting fully onto his lap, blocking his view from the cooking show. What? James likes to watch them decorate the cakes and pies. Of course it always makes his mouth water but still.

"Kendall," James whined and glared at the blonde. "I-" James broke off suddenly as he stared at the younger boy sitting in his lap.

Kendall stared at James with wide, moisty eyes, his blonde hair messy in that sexy way and his teeth between in bottom lip, biting it poutily. "Please?" he whimpered, as if begging for James to take him right there. James swallowed hard and Kendall leaned forward so his mouth was pressed against James' ear, nipping at the lobe softly and whispered, "_Please, Jamie?_"

James shivered and felt himself to get hard, like _really _hard. Hard to the point where he really was contemplating on flipping his sexy ass boyfriend on his back and fucking him real long and hard into the cushion of the couch.

James wasn't the only one who felt the hardening of his cock. Kendall swirled and ground his hips down on James, making said boy groan. "Please," Kendall panted in his hear, giving the lobe another nip and then a lick before letting his tongue enter the brunette's ear. "_Please._"

"AH FUCK. OKAY." James shoved Kendall off of him and shot up off the couch, a trembling hand going through his hair. "Jesus, Kendall."

"What?" the blonde asked innocently, blinking his amused eyes.

James groaned and slapped both of his hands to his face and growled into them, "Go get your shoes on and we'll go see the stupid movie."

Kendall jumped off the couch, a grin on his face. "Thankyouthankyouthank-"

"Go get them on now or I will change my mind!" James growled again, letting his hands drop down to his sides. The blonde gave him a sweet peck on the lips before rushing to get his shoes.

James was so sure, _so _sure that he'd hold his ground, just this _once_. But, no. He always fucking gives in to his sweet- James watched as Kendall ran back into the room, his shoes on his feet- screw that, _sexy _boyfriend.

Kendall plays dirty though. And it's not fair. Ugh. Why isn't he strong? Why can't he look straight into those gorgeous emerald eyes and say, in his firmest, dominating voice he could muster, _"No."_

Really, it's not that hard to do.

"You ready?" the energetic blonde asked his pouting boyfriend.

"No."

"Sure you are. Let's go!" Kendall opened the door and walked through it, his boyfriend close behind him.

"I'm skipping that amazing cooking show to go see some dumb movie with-"

"Your amazing boyfriend." Kendall chided, taking James' larger hand in his. "And this movie isn't stupid. It's The freaking Hunger Games, James! If you'd read the books, like the rest of the world, you'd be shitting your pants just like me."

"No, right now I want to be in your pants. Seriously, Kendall. When we get back, I am so fucking you until you can't walk for a whole damn year." James snaked his muscled arm around the blonde's slim waist and pulled him flush to his side, making the blonde squeak with surprise Leaning down, James breathed hot breath on Kendall's ear and whispered, _"Gonna make you see stars. Flashes of bright light will be what you will fucking see when I make you come hard, over and over-" _James paused and licked Kendall's neck before continuing, _"-And over again."_

James let his arm drop and walked away, leaving a breathless blonde behind. "Come on, Knight. Let's get this over with so I can claim that pretty ass of yours. And I'm not going to be gentle- Hell no. You interrupted a very delicious looking show. Did you see all the chocolate and caramel sauce dripping from-EEY!"

James yelped as a warm hand groped him from behind.

_"When claim my ass, I'll let you use chocolate and caramel sauce. I bet you'd like to see that mixed together with my own juices, sliding down from my red and abused hole. You'd lick it __all up to make sure that I'm not... sticky. Mmm nghh." _Kendall moaned intentionally in the frozen brunette's ear before stridding away, his hips swaying from side to side in a gentle way.

James was too caught up in his rant that he didn't hear the blonde approach up to him from behind. He felt the hand that squeezed him though. Oh yes he did. And now it was raging. Seriously, it felt as if his dick might rip his pants open.

"Hurry up, James! I swear, I've been wanting to see this movie for the longest time and I do NOT want to be late!" Kendall yelled at him and sigh. Even when the blonde is frustrated, it still makes James fall for him even more, the fall harder than the last one.

The two made it outside, hand in hand as they walked to the BTR mobile.

Everything about the blonde makes James' heart melt into a pile of goo. Even if it's the blonde's annoying side when he constantly begs and whines for something that he wants until he gets it.

James always tries to never give in, but what's the use? Kendall _always _ends up getting it. Always.

What can James say? Kendall has made him weak.

**A/N O.O I think that this has been the dirtiest thing I have ever written. And I am not ashamed. =P I hope this got you guys all hot and bothered... lol. XD **

**I should be working on Cheaters but ugh. I don't wanna. =/ I'd rather be working on my ABC Kames oneshots but meh. I've strictly told myself to finish one story before I move on to another. Or nothing will get done. . So. Cheaters will be up and finished hopefully soon so I can move on to more exciting things. =)**

**Uh, please review and tell me what you think about this, ha ha. And give me some credit here. I do not do sex scenes well at all and I know that this wasn't sex, just dirty talk, but it was my first try at something, right? And I typed everything out from the top of my head. So I know it isn't the best but it's something. =)**

**-Jai**


End file.
